Muderous Love
by RobstenLove10
Summary: known as the 'invisible serial killer' Bella Swan is the most wanted person in America! But she meets Edward Masen, a strong sexy guy, who works in a run-down cafe, how will he make Bella turn a fresh page?
1. In For The Kill

Chapter 1 – In For The Kill

I was stood in an alleyway somewhere in Los Angeles, hiding in a ski mask, black jeans, black top, black everything. Including my black gun in my hand; finger on the trigger. I looked like one of those burglars you see on the cartoons. But I'm not a cartoon, oh no, I'm Bella Swan, the most wanted girl in America.

I smiled an evil smile behind my ski mask. I could just make out a man, maybe in his 20's walking all alone. A big mistake when I'm on the roll.

_Just a bit closer._ He couldn't see me it was too dark. Poor boy, not knowing he was going to die tonight. Ah well, too late now. I pulled the trigger, and the bullet spun at lightening speed and plunged itself into the boy's heart. The sound of the gunshot ran through the alleyway. I loved that sound.


	2. ReLocation

Chapter Two – Re-Location.

After every killing I make, I always move to a different state. I always go to the big states, I've been to San Francisco, Los Angeles, California and Washington DC; but I thought about going somewhere different. I'm going to Forks.

Once I had got past the 'Welcome To Forks' sign, my windscreen wipers were going mental!

I entered into my GPS what my new address was, I always phone up the Estate Agents, and find the newest cheapest house or flat. This one sounded pretty good.

I drove into the drive of my new home, it was pretty big, white, front door slap bang in the middle of it, detached, 2 floors. There was sticky note on the door. I walked over and read it: _Key under pot_

There were two flower pots with _dead _flowers in it. I'll make a change to that, I may be a serial killer, but I do love a flower. I checked under the pot on my left, no key. I looked under the pot on my right, key! I placed the key in the lock along with twisting it, and stepped in my new home. It was gorgeous.

I never pay much attention to my new home; but this, this was amazing! In the lounge were two cream couches, a flat screen TV, a coffee table, and plenty of magazines. In the kitchen was a beautiful carved table with different chairs around it. A wonderful gas oven from the 50s most likely, but no dishwasher. Shit.

I thought about wondering around Forks, and get to know it better. I once again got in my BMW, and slowly drove around Forks, stopping every now and then, to get a good look at the people. _Poor people_ I thought, and laughed. My gun and ski mask were handy in my purse.

I was in the town when I noticed a small café:

'_Forks Café'_ bit of naff title. I parked just round the corner, and walked in. Inside wasn't nice, 5 tables all with 4 chairs around them, and smell of greasy bacon, a fat man with a red face stuffing his mouth with bacon was sitting at one table. Apart from him, the place was empty. I was standing at the front door, debating on whether to leave or not. There seemed no service anyway.

'Can I help you?' an angelic voice asked.

'Huh?' I looked up to find the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was a shade of bronze, it was tousled like he had been running for an hour, his eyes were emeralds, his skin looked smooth even with stubble growing around his chin, his face looked depressed, like he hated his job. His body was strong; he must have a six-pack. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt, and I could just make out a pair of denim jeans. If I could, I would fuck him there right on the spot.

He coughed, to get my attention back to food.

I walked up to the counter.

'Um… One chicken salad to go please'

'Sure thing' he smiled and winked at me.

Winked at me? I _was _wearing very tight pants, but a baggy tee, so my boobs didn't get bigger; I had my favourite black leather jacket on, and my red Converses on. All in all: not that sexy.

Why was I going on like this? Maybe he winked at every girl who made an order?

He came back with my chicken salad, he also handed my a piece of paper, with numbers over it

'What's your name?' he asked me, leaning against the counter

'Bella' I replied looking the numbers

'I finish work at 3, call me at half past…Bella' he said and winked at me again, and walked off into the kitchen. All the while I was just standing there holding a chicken salad and the piece of paper, looking gob-smacked. With my mouth still hanging open I turned on my heels and headed out the door.

Once I remembered how to shut my mouth I headed home. I checked the time: 2.30, I couldn't wait an hour!

I went upstairs to my new bedroom, it was lovely, just right for me, a desk for my laptop, a double bed, a small wardrobe and a full length mirror, the walls were cream; I could live with that. I chucked my bag on the bed and started unpacking, and putting my clothes in my wardrobe. I took out old pictures of best friends, who I never see or speak to anymore, but it was nice to still have sight of them, I stood the frames upright and placed them carefully on the small bedside table. I found my laptop and laptop charger, plugged the charger in and put my laptop on my new desk. I checked my phone: 3.31

He picked up on the third ring.

'Hello?' his voice even sounded angelic on the phone!

'Um… Hi it's Bella?' I said with a question, hoping this was the right number.

'Oh Bella! Hi! It's Edward, the guy at the café?'

Phew. I had the right number.

'Oh, hi Edward' _Don't say anything stupid_

'Well, Bella, I was wondering, if you would like to, uh…' he stammered

'Oh just spit it out Edward!' What? I was an impatient woman!

'Okay, here goes…Bella I know you have only just met me, well barely _know_ me! But I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner sometime?'

Me? Dinner? With him? _Me?_ _With Edward?_

_Say something! Anything!_

'Uh… Sure, that would be great! Where and when exactly? I finally said.

'Tonight? Ill pick you up at 8 yeah? What's your address?'

I told him my address, stuttering it out in shock.

'I'll see you later Bella'

'Yeah, I'll see you later…' I put the phone down slowly still in shock; my first day here and I got a date!


	3. Smooth Real Smooth  EPOV

Chapter 3 – Smooth Real Smooth

EPOV

I put down the phone after asking Bella on a date. What was I thinking? Hell yeah she made me hard, but just straight out asking her out on a date? Giving her my number with her chicken salad to go? Fuck, I still remember what she ordered. I smacked my forehead with my palm, _snap out of it Cullen! _One side of me said. _Go! Go on that date! See who she really is!_ The other side said. I should at least be happy that she accepted. If I'm lucky I will get some serious, good stuff from Bella _wink wink_.

I changed into the cleanest shirt I had, a white button down, my black skinnies, - but not too skinny, I don't want people thinking I'm gay, and I'm taking my lesbian sister out for dinner – and my black sneakers. It was 7.30; I ran downstairs and into my Volvo, what was Bella going to be wearing? Was she going to be commando? I smacked my forehead again, _Seriously Cullen? Get real. _I turned the key and stepped on the gas.

I arrived outside Bella's house at about 7.55. I looked at her house. _Woaa…_ I got out of the car and shut the door, and walked up to her door. _Knock knock._ 'I'm coming! I'm coming!' Bella shouted from the other side of the door. I wish she meant the other type of coming… _Cullen, you sick minded pervert. _I heard her unlock the door, she opened it wide. She was in her dressing gown with a towel underneath. Her hair looked like a haystack. I liked it.

'I'm sorry-' she cut me off

'No, no I'm sorry Edward, I'll be 10 minutes tops, why don't you sit down on the sofa?' She gestured towards the lounge where cream couches sat.

'Sure, take your time' I winked at her; I knew she liked it when I did that; she blushed at looked down at her feet. Still blushing she ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

I sat on the cream couches she gestured to. Holy mother of fuck! Look at that TV! A TV at least 55 inches was placed across her wall, I saw the remote in front of me on the coffee table. I narrowed my eyes towards the stairs. _She won't mind would she?_ I picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Hey would you look at that, Knicks playing Celtics. 'YES!' I shouted! Knicks scored again. Then out of nowhere Bella coughed.

'Oh, um sorry' I switched off the TV

'Don't worry about it, I would have if you were taking ages' she winked, my poor cock…

I looked at her, her hair was falling beautifully, over her shoulders with bouncy curls at the end, she was wearing a blue dress, with a black sash around her waist, black leggings – most unlikely commando - I looked to see what shoe's she was wearing- black Converse. Converse? Man, this girl was cool.

'You look amazing' I said, and she blushed.

'Thank you' she held out her hand to me.

'I guess we should start over, name's Bella – Bella Swan.' she said with a grin. I stuck my hand in hers,

'Edward. Edward Cullen'

And we strolled out of her house, hand in hand.


	4. Heartless KillerMy Ass

Chapter 4 – Heartless Killer… My Ass.

**BPOV**

After getting into Edward's shiny silver Volvo I started to worry. _What if this guy is a rapist? What if he's an _invisible _rapist?_ I could talk! I'm an invisible serial killer! If he was gonna rape me I have my gun handy in my purse again. I sighed into the leather interior feeling a lot better. Edward seemed too focused on the road to notice how much I fidgeted, either that, or he was deep in thought.

**EPOV**

Bella got into the car, while I was going incredibly hard. What was she doing to me? I quickly sped around to my side and sat in. I turned the keys in the ignition and stood on the gas. Then I started to worry. _What if she's some kind of player? C'mon Cullen? You barely know the girl! Hell yeah, she's hot, sexy, confident… _I started to drift in thought; then I heard Bella sigh into the leather seats. I couldn't look at her; my poor cock would go insane! I kept my eyes on the road.

**BPOV**

We arrived at the restaurant. _Phew, not some dodgy house. I doubt I'm getting raped tonight._ Edward parked and turned off the engine. He was all of sudden at my door, helping me out of the car. _I really should have gone commando. That would have been the highlight of the night. _Edward held my hand. It felt nice. Turns out Edward knew one of the waiters there.

'Bella, this is Emmett, my cousin'

'Hi Bella' Emmett said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

'Hey Emmett' and I stuck my hand in his and smiled. He was tall, but had a broad chest and had broad shoulders. He had short, but wavy black hair. Edward seemed to be staring at me, just staring at me, I started right into his eyes too. Yet again, it felt nice.

'Yo, Edward' Emmett waved his hand in front of our faces. Edward blinked a couple times and turned to face Emmett.

'Oh, sorry man. C'mon Bella' he said, hand still in mine. _What am I doing? I'm a fucking _killer_ for crying out loud! I'm meant to be a heartless killer! No love, no soul, just a silly girl with a gun!_ I thought as we walked to our table. But I felt different around Edward. Like I _did _have a heart and a soul. Like I _wasn't _a serial killer. Goddamit. This guy was killing me.

**EPOV**

'Bella, this is Emmett, my cousin' I said to Bella using the hand that wasn't holding hers to gesture towards him.

'Hi Bella' Emmett greeted Bella with a hand to shake.

'Hey Emmett' Bella replied smiling, and stuck her hand in his. As I said before. So confident… I was drifting away in a fantasy. Bella was mine, no-one else's. She loved me, as I loved her. _Woaa… Cullen! It's your first date! You don't know anything about her!_ Still stuck in my fantasy, I locked my eyes in Bella's. She got distracted from how huge Emmett was, and locked hers in mine too. Her eyes… Her eyes…They made the stars look like they weren't shining.

'Yo, Edward' all of a sudden Emmett's hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked a couple times, and Bella looked towards Emmett, unlocked from our little trance.

'Oh, sorry man. C'mon Bella' _Gorgeous, beautiful Bella._ I tugged her slightly. And she came back to life, but looked slightly worried…

**BPOV**

'Uhh…mushroom ravioli and a Coke please' I said shutting the menu and handing it to Emmett. Emmett looked towards Edward.

'Uhh… Coke and steak and chips please mate' Edward said shutting the menu and handing it to Emmett but not looking at him, only staring at me. Just me. I smiled and blushed. He chuckled. I had to stop my self from gasping, then falling off the chair, his laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. He reached over and touched my cheek lightly.

'I love it when you do that' he said smiling crookedly. Then he realized what he was doing and took his hand away immediately .

'No, no. Don't go away' I whispered, looking into my lap. He heard me, and reached across the table and kissed me lightly on the lips. My eyes were wide open, but I relaxed and closed them, and started to kiss him back. When there was quiet cough behind us. We parted quickly.

'Uh…Sorry Emmett' Edward apologized.

'Don't worry about it bro. Happens all the time here' he said and jerking his thumb towards a couple totally getting on, over their pizza.

'Ri-i-ight' Edward said.

'Coke for the lady' Emmett placed my Coke in front of me.

'Coke for the badass' Emmett said and winked at Edward. I chuckled.

'You food will be ready in about 15 minutes.' and he left to the kitchen.

'So…' I said. Edward grinned.

'Bella, we've just met, yes but I think you should know now, that you are well and truly…' he struggled for the right word. 'cool' he said and reached across the table, and took my hand off the glass and put it in his palm. I chuckled.

'Cool?'

'Yeah' Edward said with a grin.

'I like it' I said with a soft smile.

'I do to' I blushed. Him holding my hand didn't cool them down much either.

'Right' he said, taking his hand away from mine, and put both is hands behind his head like a pillow.

'Question time' he said winking at me.

'Shoot' I said, smiling.

'Favorite movie?'

'Uhh…. The Lost Boys.' I love that movie…

'What? Seriously?' Edward said in shock.

'Yes. Now get on with the questions.'

'Yes ma'am.' I chuckled again.

'Favorite book?'

'Uh… Pride and Prejudice' He nodded.

'Favorite band or singer?'

'Muse' I blurted out. I waved my hands frantically.

'No wait! Kings Of Leon…Or Florence + The Machine…'

'All three?' he said cocking an eyebrow.

'Yeah' I said relaxing back into my seat.

**A/N: Song used: Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

'_oh her eyes, her eyes made the stars look like they're not shinin' _

**I don't own Twilight! Everything to SM.**

**I will hopefully be updating soon… Tell me of you have any ideas for future seeings!**

**Maisy.x**


	5. Too Far?

Chapter 5 – Too Far?

**BPOV**

What am I doing? I moved here to do some killing. But I've been here a couple days, and I've met a guy, and literally in love him! God… He's so sexy, kind and mature, and oh God… The way he looks at me! Like… like he loves me… Jesus Christ Bella! I bet he just wants a week or so, to have fun with a girl. Oh Edward… Should I call him? I have his cell phone number, should I text him? Am I going too far? No, I'll text him. I checked my phone for the time: 9.00am. Meh. I'll text him.

**Morning sunshine :) how are you? Want to meet up today? B x**

And I hit 'send' I chucked my phone on my bed, and sighed. I was about to flop on my bed, when I heard my phone vibrate, I ran to it,

'one message: Edward'

**Morning gorgeous :) I'm doing good, a lot, now that we're texting (: I would love to meet up, say the park, around 10? E x**

I smiled as I read his text.

**xD that would be great :) I'll be there. MWAH. B x**

Too far? It's been a week? 8 days! He doesn't seem to mind. My phone vibrated.

**i love you :) **

OH. MY. GOD. What do I say to that? I mean, we haven't even had the 'conversation' about 'where this is going' but if he said 'I love you' should I back…

**i love you too :) **

**A/N - Sorry for such a long update! So is Bella going to far? What would you like to see? A lot of lemons? An argy bargy? Tell me for future seekings :)**


End file.
